May's Jealousy
by Tanigawa Tatsuhiko
Summary: This story is the first story that brings Ash and May together, as they discover their feelings for each other, in their teen form (Their first dates). This story is extremely descripitive, and very long, not for the people lacking of patience.
1. May's Jealousy

**May's Jealousy**

**By: Richard**

This is a disclaimer. I don't own Pokemon, (though I wish I did), and the characters depicted here are property of the pokemon franchise, and I claim no authority over their products or characters. However, I do claim my thoughts to be mine (considering that they are my thoughts) and that the entire story line is my property. If you do find a way to sue me, DON'T. I'm just a pokemon fan who's not afraid of what his friends think. I'm only writing this because I love pokemon. Lets continue shall we?

Chapter One: May's Victory

As May stood opposite to her opponent, Drew, in the hopes of wining the glory of the Ribbon Cup, she had the pokemon of her choice in her pokeball. She stood nervously with Drew looking at her just as anxious. The announcer blared, "The final battle between Drew and May will now begin. Begin!" "Beautifly, Go!" "You too Roselia!"

The battle began as both May and Drew faced off against each other. "Roselia, Petal Dance now!" Roselia spiraled in her dance formation, sending many petals in a large radius. These petals were from flowers, but May knew that these were no ordinary petals. These petals were as sharp as well-kept blades and there were many of these flying in the air. "Dodge by flying upwards, then use Gust to blow away the petals!" Beautifly did just that and the field was clear of the many colored petals. "Roselia, use Poison Point on Beautifly now!" Roselia charged at May's pokemon and managed to scrape her pokemon. "Beautifly, can you still battle?" "Beau…ti…fly…Beautifly!" "Great" "You'll never win May, I'm just to good." Said Drew. May was discouraged as she heard this, while simultaneously her Beautifly was hit by another attack.

Her Beautifly looked really weak and she was down to her last few points while in the remaining 2 minutes. "I'm going to lose…" May thought. "May, what are you doing?" Ash yelled. May looked at Ash from the left side, where he and Brock sat. "I'm trying to win unless that isn't obvious enough for you." May was close to tears at this point. "All that work to get there and I'm going to lose to Drew again." May thought as she hung her head. Just then, she heard many screams from spectators. She looked over at the stands. Ash had jumped over many seats and was running towards the stage. "What is he thinking?" May wondered. "May, I know you can win, I know you can beat Drew if you tried your best. Come on! Beautifly is battling for you! Make it count!" Ash said, as he wrestled 5 guards that had blocked his way to the stage. "Ash…" May said silently. Drew was completely incapacitated at the actions of Ash and Pikachu. Ash broke through in euphoria of determination and cheered May on from behind. "Kick his scrawny green-haired ASS MAY!!!" May said, "But Ash, I can't win! He's just too good! Beautifly is so tired…" "Don't ever talk like that! I didn't give up in all my battles, even if they seemed futile. You have to keep trying!" "But Ash…" "No buts! You're going to win today and you'd better start believing it! May, you're a talented trainer, just believe!" "I'll try…" "Not try, WIN!!!" "Ok…win then…" May said in a despairing tone. "WHAT KIND OF BATTLE IS THIS? I THOUGHT ONLY THE BATTLING COORDINATERS CAN BE ON STAGE!!!" Drew said in an enraged tone. "Shove it Drew, or I'll shut you up myself!" "Ash…" May said in an embarrassed voice. "May, you'd better win!" "Ok…I will…" May said. In her mind, she thought "For you…" May then decided that Beautifly should use the terrain in much better fashion. "Beautifly, fly up and use Morning Sun!" Beautifly flew up an additional 30 feet and flapped its wings. Golden mist obscured the vision of many as brilliant rays of light flashed, emitted by Beautifly. In awe the audience was silent; all that could be heard came from the many grunts from Ash as he struggled with a full legion of guards. Beautifly had recovered to full battle ready points.

"Roselia, use Solar Beam!" Roselia began to charge up a huge build-up of photons in its hands. "Beautifly, you need to make this attack count before Solar Beam is charged! Use Silver Wind and beat him now!" Beautifly let many silver blades from its rapidly flapped wings. Roselia was hit, but not diminished. "Roselia, Razor Leaf!" Drew said as he panicked. "Rose." His pokemon said. "Beautifly, use our special move!" Brock said, "May, no! You haven't perfected that one yet! If the attack sequence fails, you'd lose!" "If I don't now, I'll lose anyway! We're almost out of time!" May cried to Brock, as she pointed to the timer.

Only 30 seconds remained and Drew still had a significant lead in points. "Do it May!" Cried Ash. He was on the ground at this moment with Officer Jenny standing over him flabbergasted. "Beautifly, use Gust, while using tackle and spin trailing a String Shot and Silver Wing at the same time!" Beautifly began the complex sequence. If this attack were successful, Drew would lose all his points due to the variety of attacks. Beautifly reached Roselia and the crowd waited as the remnants of the wind dissipated. "Roselia is unable to battle, May and her Beautifly win!" The announcer shouted. The crowd shouted and clapped; the audience was grasped in a loud state.

The guards have gotten off Ash and Officer Jenny was beginning to release his wrists from his handcuffs. "Ash ran over to May and hugged her. "You won! I told you that you could win! Never lost faith!" "Thanks a lot Ash, for believing in me even though I didn't." May then walked over to the podium and stood on the top level. She received the Ribbon cup and had her photo taken with Beautifly. Today, May was happy and joyous, as she has ever been in her entire life. Today, she was a champion!

Author's Note: Ash and May belong together. This is probably the first story that shows Ash and May together while they are in their first err…meetings. I know all you loyal pokemon fans still cling to Misty, but May is so much more suited to Ash because she's just as ignorant as Ash! This is (as far as I know) the first pokemon fiction about Ash and May while they are beginning to express their feelings for each other in greater detail without a lot of irrelevant characters, or something that hint's that they have feelings. I know that the concept of Ash and May has been drawn ever since we watched Ash meet May, but I'm saying that this is an original fan fiction. Try to accept Ash and May together, there's a reason why she was introduced. Please keep on Reading!


	2. May's Jealousy, Chapter 2

Author's Notes (From the Last Chapter): Thanks for all the reviews! So far so good, no insults that is to say…that's right-Ash and May. Anyone got a problem? (Misty Fans) Please don't hurt me! I just like Ash and May together! It's now AAMR-Ash and May Romance (I made up this term so that fans won't get confused about when it is Misty or May.)

Chapter 2: After the Battle

After the grueling contest, May and Beautifly walked through the double set of heavy metallic doors, through a carpeted hallway illuminated by florescent lights, giving the blue coloured hallway a gentle blue hue. She walked into the room specified for the coordinators and found a cheering crowd of both human and pokemon. "Congratulations May! Great Job! Drew was tough huh?" And phrases similar or congratulatory were shouted and echoed in the room by the enthusiastic people that populated the room. May responded to their cheers and talked with her fellows for several minutes. The crowd then took to the celebration lobby and told May to go to room 249 for her victory party. May responded, telling them that she wouldn't miss the party that took place in her honor.

The crowd departed, leaving a tired May and a happy pokemon. May decided to take a shower and Beautifly slept on top of May's clothing. When May was finished, she awoke a tired Beautifly and dressed. After, Beautifly flew on top of May's head and rested. It took 30 minutes in total until they left the room. Eventually, when May and Beautifly had recovered from the strenuous activity they have endured, they decided to leave. May gathered her belongings and left. She walked down a winding corridor, looking at the numbers posted on the rooms. "178, 179, 179…What?" May said. She looked over carefully and realized that there were two rooms, each with 179. "Ohh…" May said upon greater scrutiny at the labels. There were 2 entrances. She then continued until she reached the fork and was lost. Just then, a voice from her left beckoned her to turn right. "You should go that way May." May turned to her left, and saw Drew standing with a rose placed in his fingers and a Roselia at his side. "Thanks Drew!" May said cheerfully as she began to hasten her walk to room 249.

"May, wait." May stopped and spun around. "Yeah, what's up?" "Umm…" Said Drew in an uncomfortable voice. He was obviously troubled. "Congratulations on winning the contest." He spewed out, quicker then he intended, but the message was received. "Thanks a lot! That means a lot more coming from you." "Thanks May, I'm flattered. Here, it's for you." With that, he handed her a bouquet of roses, which he took from his Roselia. May had not noticed previous to this. "Umm…gosh…Thanks…" May said as she blushed slightly in the cheeks. "Listen…what are you doing after the party?" Drew said. "I'm going to go on a shopping spree, then sleep in the hotel and leave. "How about dinner with me?" Drew said nervously. May was shocked. "What's wrong? Is that a yes or no?" Drew said in his partially arrogant tone. "Drew, did you just ask me out?" May said staring with her crystal blue eyes. "I guess so…" May didn't now what to do. She was supposed to have dinner with her friends…Ash…but she couldn't say no. After all, she felt something towards her green haired friend. "Ok Drew, you're on. Where are we eating?" Drew was incapacitated at her acceptance. It took many a prod from Roselia's Poison Point before he realized that she accepted. May was exceptionally beautiful while she stared contently at her flowers, staring at Drew from time to time in her innocent stare. "Eh May, funny thing. You see, I thought you'd never go out with me, so I actually didn't have any place in particular reserved." "How about to that seafood restaurant, by the harbor?" "Sure. That's a great idea!" "You are paying you know. See you at 7!" And with that, May hurried to the room after running up a series of stairs.

She finally reached her room, greeted by her peers, family and friends. "Took ya long enough." Said Max in a less then satisfied tone. "We couldn't start without the celebrity you know." "Sorry Max, Everyone." No one besides Max had any problem with her timing. It was probably because Max was still so young, impetuous, and ignorant. The party began and May placed her trophy on the area selected. Her friends followed and congratulated her. "Hey May, great job." Said squinty-eyed Brock. "Yeah nice going May. I TOLD you could win!" Said a cheery Ash. "If I were to battle, I would have used my attacks more affectively." Said Max. "What are you talking about Max? I won the match. You can't use that speech on me if I won. Right Ash?" "Cough, ha-ha, err…right." Retorted Ash. Max simply said, "Guess you're right May. You're on a winning spree today." "Thanks Max!" May smiled. Ash was happy that May was so happy. "Lets eat!" Said Ash and May, in near synchronous form.

They grabbed plates and gorged themselves until 1. (The contest started at 10am and ended at 12pm.) They settled on a table and ate, while May's mother and father popped out. "Well done May! You sure have become a great coordinator. Actually, that would be the best coordinator!" Her father said. "Yes dear, I concur with your father. Nicely done." Said her smiling mother. "Thanks Mom, Dad!" "Have fun dear, and remember to take care of Max." "Will do!" "Max, remember to take care of your sister." Her father whispered to him. "May wouldn't last a day without me." "What was that Max?" "Nothing…" "We're proud of you May." Her father said. May smiled.

As her parents left, May continued to eat, along with Ash, Brock and Max. Only Ash could catch up to her speed. Just then, Drew appeared and said hello. Drew and May started to talk about pokemon and things relevant to the subject of pokemon coordinating. (There was no innuendo about their date later today, no implications so Ash still doesn't know.) Ash continued to munch on his food while May and Drew talked more and more about pokemon. Eventually Drew left, leaving an elevated Ash. Ash didn't like Drew, even more for some reason today…but it wasn't important. What was important was that May had won her contest.

They decided to leave now, ever since Ash had his fill of food. However, he knew he would have to suffer-he would have to hold all of May's junk. Ash really didn't mind all that much even then. It was around this time when Ash realized that May had the bouquet of flowers in the trophy cup. Ash said, "Hey May, who gave those to you?" "Drew did." "DREW? Why?" "To congratulate me maybe?" "Yeah, but…" "What's the matter? It's not like nobody else gets stuff for being the champ." "Guess you're right…" May thought, "What's up with Ash?" Ash thought, "Maybe I should have gotten her something." "Come on Ash, let's go. We still have to drop off my trophy at the hotel so that my parents can bring it home you know." "What will we do after?" "The usual." "Erg…" "My day, you have to do what I say." "Erg…" Ash knew that the same would apply to his friends when the time for the league champions would be hosted.

Ash grudgingly walked back to the hotel and then went to the largest shopping mall he had ever seen. May hurried from shops, boutiques, stalls, booths, stores, and the sort for many an hour. She had probably strained her credit balance from her credit card by the time she was done. (I figured that kids wouldn't be stupid enough to carry around wads of cash, so I gave them all credit and bankcards) At this time, Brock, Ash and Max's faces could no longer be seen. It was 5 when they finally left to drop off May's goods at the hotel again.

As they were walking back to the hotel where they stayed, May was thinking of an excuse to excuse herself and have her very first date with Drew without rousing any negative emotion. "Ash probably doesn't even feel the same way about me as I do him." Thought May, slightly troubled. She continued this trail of thought until she realized she was in quite the predicament. "What am I going to do? If I do go, will my friends be angry with me? Will Ash?" Suddenly, Ash spoke; shocking May so much that she dropped one of her shopping bags. "Hey May, are you ok? You don't seem as flamboyant as your usual self, let alone winning the grand festival. What's wrong?" "Nothing Ash, Nothing…" May responded, as she began to gather her fallen items along with the aid of Max. "Doesn't seem like nothing to me…" Ash said. Brock shared the same sentiments as Ash. "Yeah May, you don't really seem like your self. Are you feeling sick?" "I'm fine!" Said a very flustered May. "Geez…ok…you're fine…you don't need to bite our heads off…" "Umm…sorry…" "It's ok. You're not half as mean as Misty." "Misty…" May thought. "So…I was right…Ash does still like Misty…I guess it's ok for me to go out with Drew then-right?" The group continued their silent walk back to the hotel for they were all pondering their troubles, realizing that a time of tribulation is imminent.

Author's Note: So, how was it? Opinions please. Answering some comments made about Ash and May, and about how they didn't belong with each other, the result can be varied. Note at the very top (the title) how it says May's Jealousy? What could May be possibly be jealous of I wonder…keep reading to find out, even though I have faith that you know the answer already!


	3. May's Jealousy, Chapter 3

Author's Note (From the Last Chapter): Thank you for the reviews, so far, minimal insults. That is to say, so far, so good. From now on, I ask all of you to sign your reviews. If you really don't want to, but want your opinion posted, please continue. I'm just writing this because I want some constructive commentary here (And some people to proofread my stuff). I didn't realize I had so many commas until one of my friends told me so. Also (All you Misty Fans), I know that you really hate me right now, but please bare with me here! I'm telling you this could be a really good story if you give it a chance.

All right, enough of that. Let the feature presentation begin shall we? Now unveiling the third chapter to May's Jealousy…

Chapter 3: May's Date

As the troupe arrived at the hotel, May began to rummage through her new belongings, searching for her new dress wear she had purchased at the mall. She finally found her plain jeans, and her light blue T-shirt. The T-shirt were short-sleeved, cutting at half the arms and reviled portions of her belly. She wore her new pair of blue sneakers and her white socks. Today she decided not to wear her gloves, but retained her bandana.

It was around 6 when May had finally located and wore her new clothes, around the time as well when she decided to tell her friends that she would not accompany them to dinner. "Umm guys? I'm…umm…not…" "What is it?" Said Max. "Yeah May, what aren't you doing?" said Brock. He was lounging on the bed as he said this without much thought. "Well, see here Brock…" "What is it May?" Said a curious Ash. "Uh, see here guys it's like this…Drew kinda asked me out and I…I accepted, so I can't go out for dinner with you tonight-" "But May, I thought we had this all planned out!" Ash responded quite shocked, not knowing if it was jealousy or if it was hurt that had suddenly grasped him.

Brock sat up and understood May's predicament. He said, "Alright May, I understand. Ash, Max and I will eat out together then. You enjoy your date." "Your date? Why does that sound so foreign? So…unfamiliar…so dreaded…" Ash thought. Max teased, "Alright May…remember though…no kissing on your first date…HA-HA!!!" "Quit it Max!" Said both Ash and May at the same time. May was quite shocked at Ash's new distraught face and voice. It was harsh and unwelcome. It was almost painful… May felt awkward as she waited in the tension filled room, waiting for speech of any sort. To her dismay, nothing of the sort occurred.

As time advanced, she looked at clock hung above the door. "6:35…it's time to leave…" May thought. With that she got up and gave Ash a glace of both pity and hurt. Ash was as uncomfortable as May was only he had not the means to express his emotions. May left the room and headed over to the restaurant. A voice finally broke the uneasy silence. "We should probably go to the buffet now." Brock said. Max was as melancholy as a depressed and disturbed child would ever be. He had not forgotten Ash's face, how his eyes flared with a passion of unknown origin. The remaining members left to go to their reserved seats at Ernie's Eat Till You Bust restaurant (I actually got this off Garfield, but it was just too good to leave out.).

May arrived at the restaurant, finding a very anxious boy going out on his first date. May was the very same, only a girl. They found themselves seated at a table with many a stare from older audiences, all wondering where their parents were. The waiter awaited their orders. "I'd like the 3rd special you have for the dinner course, the one with the lobster." Drew said. "That would be the one with the soup, salad, drink, side order and dessert correct?" "Yes that's the one." "Fine choice young master. What would your side order be? You have either the choice of fries, baked potato or mashed potato with gravy." "I'd take the fries." "Excellent. Your drink?" "I guess a coke…(Sorry about the quotes, but I don't want to infringe on any copy righted products and names here. A.k.a., Coke, not mine, but pretty universal that it belongs to Coca-Cola Company.)" "The soup and salad?" "Caesar, lighter with the dressing. I'll have the lobster bisque." "Fine. The dessert will comprise of Chocolate or Strawberry cheese cake. Make your order for that when you have finished your meal. The lady would have…" May wasn't really paying much attention to the overly fake accented waiter, but more wondering what Ash and the others were doing. "Ash…why did I think of him for some reason? I know I like him but I'm out with Drew…" "Excuse me?" The waiter said impatiently. Drew simply stared at May inquisitively. "Huh? Sorry about that…I'd have the same thing as he." May said simply. "Very good." With the departing words he left the two requited rivals to discuss other matters. "May, confession time. I don't actually have any material for talk during dinner. I'm still new to this kinda thing…" "Truth be told, I'm not sure what to talk about either." "Glad I'm not alone…" Drew had the look of absolute relief on his face, his reddening face now residing to it's regular shade. He had stopped his heavy perspiring, but left a giggly May. "You're funny Drew!" "I am? Wait…you're laughing at me aren't you…" "Yup!" "Guess it is kinda funny…" May continued her laughter. This event has apparently provided the grounds for a conversation. They continued to speak normally, chattering until their appetizers came. They munched on the fragrant garlic bread, complementary to their meal. Their soup had come with the salad and they began to eat this as well, along with the bread. After, they continued to converse, exchanging tales of adventure, peril and humor. When their main courses had come, they anticipated the aroma of fresh lobster coated with cheese, herbs and the sort. The size was quite handsome and was greeted with relish by the diners. They spoke solemnly unless the other found some comment that was of interest. Time had come and gone, leaving very satisfied friends. Drew paid the bill, charging only $40.95 with a rather large tip of $10 in addition. Drew then walked May back to the hotel and they said their farewells. "See you around May." "Yeah Drew. See ya later…" "May, this might be a strange request but I'd really like to spend more time with you to know you better. Would it be alright if I…" "If you what?" May said sincerely, smiling at her close friend. "…If I could maybe…join your party?" "Drew!" "I know it's a big favor, but I'd really like the time to become more…close to you…" May was flustered. The entire day had been filled with excitement, but she never anticipated such a bold request. "I know you probably have to ask your friends about it but I doubt they would object." "Yeah…you're probably right Drew…alright! You can come along then! We're leaving at 8 though, so be sure to wake up early. I'll go talk to my friends upstairs in our room. We'll meet outside here at maybe 7:45?" "Great! Thanks a lot May! Bye!" Drew said as he left May standing outside of her suite. "Bye Drew…" May whispered. She wondered "My friends wouldn't care if Drew were here after all, I already had a date with him…Ash wouldn't mind right?" May pondered this as she began her walk into her room. She lie down on the bed and fell into a restless sleep, troubled deeply about her friends response to Drew's request.

Author's Note: Ok, my chapters are short, but I want to be only relevant to the story plot. Some of you are beginning to understand the complexity of my story, but I haven't shown you the best part yet! (I hope you enjoy it anyway…). Please keep on reading, and review about my writing here, even if you hate the material. I respect that some people hate the values my story holds (Misty Fans), but I want some constructive criticism. You might even like the story!

Totally Random, but Happy Holidays!!! RichardZZZ


	4. May's Jealousy, Chapter 4

Author's Note (From Last Chapter): Ok, this is good news. I got constructive reviews! I'm not saying not to review my work; I'm just saying that it would be good if you gave me some way to improve my writing. Your opinion matters to me, even if you have some negative things to say. Also, I notice that there are considerable amounts of reviews saying that you hate my work because this story is a May fiction. I can say this to you: Come on! This story's not that bad! Misty might make her appearance in the next chapter…but maybe not. I haven't really decided. Oh yeah…I'm rambling again…let's get on with the story shall we?

Chapter 4: Ash's Revelation

As May left the room, Ash felt senses of resentment, jealousy, pain and relief. He was certainly that May had left the room but was no more relieved then when he realized that she was off to meet with Drew. He had never before felt so many emotions at once; certainly not as painful as the ones he was feeling. He had not felt anything similar to this way since-since Misty left. As he realized this, Brock had assembled himself among with Max and was ready to go to Ernie's Eat Till You Bust.

"Come on Ash, we're going to a buffet. You love buffets! We're going to eat at one, so hurry up!" "I'm not hungry..." Ash said. "Ash, you're lying. I know you want to go…" Brock said, egging Ash on. "Yeah Ash, there's only one thing in the world that could stop you from going to a buffet and that's if you went crazy." Max said. "I said I'm not hungry!" "Yeah you are…besides…I'm certain May's having a good time…" Brock said, taking a rather large gamble at Ash's ignorance, pride and envy. "She is isn't she? I guess I might as well have a good time…" Ash thought.

Brock had been anticipating Ash's response, wondering Ash's next action. Ash was usually not melancholy, silent or heated in a situation besides a battle. Brock was nervous, not knowing the usually predictable Ash or the response he would trigger. It could have both intended or an adverse affect on Ash. "All right. Lets go!" Was Ash's response as he struggled to maintain a phony smile on his face, making him look like a demented Gengar. It was a rather frightful sight.

"Yeah Ash, we can all see you're psyched to go eat…" Brock said in a frightened voice. Surprisingly, the lights in the room flickered, making Ash look even more terrifying then previous. Strange coincidence… At this point, Brock was holding on to Max in an embrace, both scared at Ash's new face. Since Ash was trying to maintain his smile, he unconsciously made his advance towards the door, to the location of his friends in a slow stomping manner. "Come on guys, let's go…" Said Ash through his clenched teeth, impairing his speech so that it hissed as he spoke. Brock was fumbling with the doorknob, desperately trying to open the door but to no avail. At last, they were free.

They ran out the door and pressed the button controlling the elevator, repeatedly and unnecessarily. Kids don't use the stairs now a-days, right? However, when his friends fled, had let his frightful expression go, leaving a disturbed Ash. He continued to ponder in the silence, festering thoughts of revenge and bathed in the shame of his sub-conscious defeat. His conscience was at stake, not knowing which other action he must take to correct the void that was his mind. He needed to justify his actions in order to be at peace. Though this event did not destroy who he was, he was wounded in both heart and soul. He had never expected May to take such an action before!

The crew had arrived at the buffet and Max had run off to the lines after they were seated. Ash was not as enthusiastic as his younger friend. Brock decided it was time for him to share his knowledge in romance with his younger friend. "Alright Ash, I'll be honest with you. I can see quite clearly that May going off to see Drew is really bugging you, but you need to get over that. She was probably asked to go and couldn't say no. It's probably just a phase Ash." "Who said I cared?" Declared Ash in an unreasonably loud voice that caused people surrounding to stare. "Ash, you don't need to be some sage in love to see that you're troubled." Ash was rather taken back at the truthfulness of Brock's statement. "You don't know what you're talking about." Ash knew however that Brock had reached his emotion at its core. "Your choice Ash. I'm telling you to let it go. If she's really interested in Drew, she would have left long ago."

With that, he left Ash to ponder alone for he had taken a plate and was hitting on the female server already. "Maybe Brock was right." Ash thought, seeing as how many times Brock has been rejected but managed to continue his blissful life. Ash then decided to enjoy his stay at this particular restaurant, picked up a plate and joined Max. He decided to hit the sushi bar, seeing as they allowed unlimited consumption of exotic fishes & oceanic items provided here, including octopus or eel. After, on his third visit, he decided to have a contest with Max. They both grabbed fries and stuffed their mouths filled with them, seeing which of them could have the most. Ash was winning simply because he was older and a glutton, while Max had very little in each field. He had spirit, and Ash admired that. He decided to let Max win by swallowing. "Yeah! I won!" Said Max. Brock was amused, while happy at Ash's change of heart. He was glad to see his friend happy once again.

After the contest, Max was sitting in his chair contented. Ash however was having other thoughts. As he looked at the female Brock was flirting with, he was reminded of Misty. Perhaps it was the red hair, or because of the tantalizing smile. Perhaps it was the scowl that she had on her face after Brock asked her out. It didn't really matter…Misty wasn't here and that wasn't Misty. Ash missed Misty ever since she had to take over the Cerulean Gym, when her sisters were taking the world tour. 3 months have passed…where was Misty now? Should she not have come to look for Ash like Brock? Or was it because she…and Ash…no, that couldn't be. Ash had never declared his feelings openly to her previous. She wouldn't have felt uncomfortable with Ash because of this; it would still have been a relationship between friends. "Just friends?" Ash thought. "Did I really care for Misty that much? I'm in no position to lecture May if I'm still…what am I thinking? I don't like May, or Misty! Right?" At this point, the same serious unbefitting expression was upon his shadowed and downcast face. "What is it that I'm feeling? I feel dizzy…and my face feels like it's been lit ablaze…is this love or jealousy?" Ash could not make up his mind. He was deluded with so many similar thoughts…how was he ever going to set his goal? If he could only pick one, which would it be?

"Wait…if that's true, then do I acknowledge my feelings towards them both? Yes…I certainly do. I can fool others, but not myself…but which would I choose? I don't want to be hasty, or pick out of envy, but out of my heart. Who do I like?" The image of Misty popped in his head; all the times he ever had fun with Misty had appeared. Every adventure, every second and every heartbeat…the image of May could not be found. "I got it! I'll call Misty tomorrow and see how she's doing! This is great! I guess after all, I only thought I liked May because of my rash, impetuous self…being swayed over something as trivial as this…how silly." Ash laughed at this and brought smiles to the face of his friends. They decided to stay a while longer, until Ash had his fill. They then left at around 10:30. Sadly enough though, if Ash had looked deeper in his heart then his feelings, he would have seen May smiling at him.

Ash however was caught in the fervor of being in a buffet. His mood soon returned to the same conclusion: What is May thinking? He couldn't figure out his female companion even though she had spent so much time with him. No…it would be fairer to say that he could not figure out himself. "Oh no…the subject has been placed in my mind again by some means…" May…why was she so important? He had already decided that he shares no empathy towards her romantically, but why does his mind stray from Misty all of a sudden? "Hey Ash, we're back in the hotel." Brock said. Ash had continued to walk on the sidewalk. He was fortunate to have had Max guide him back to the place of his retirement. He was also fortunate to have Brock tell him that he had arrived back.

Ash decided that he would speak to Misty tomorrow and forget about May. He was happy with this conclusion until he reentered the shared double rooms. He had entered on May's side! He realized this as he saw his other two friends in front of the entrance of the second room. By then, he had already opened the door, and stepped in. He saw a mess of clothes lying about, from May's shopping trip. On the bed May lie. She had not dressed in her pajamas, but rather in her casual wear from her date with Drew. She had become so tired that she did not change out of her clothes! Ash went over to her side unconsciously, slid the blanket over May's body and left the room. In that duration, he felt an interesting sensation. It made him feel nervous and familiar at the same time. He turned off the lighting in her room and left. He entered on is friends side, which had been left unlocked by his friends. He entered, and slept on the bed. His friends asked not a question, but left him alone. Ash slept an easy sleep afterwards, enjoying his newfound feeling. He was not alone in experiencing this. May had awoken to Ash's gesture but fell back to sleep easily. She felt an interesting sensation, exact to Ash's. It seemed all her troubles have vanished…

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! I had fun over the holidays and the schoolwork has been atrocious! I hope you enjoyed this new installation…please keep reading! Oh yes…to all of you who keep saying, "Your story sucked…" please look beyond the story characters, but look into the depth of my plot.

Also, I'm here to recruit Manga Readers! If you are interested in Manga, please contact me. I've got a great site that I want you to visit!!! (Note: I did not rip off the plot from a Manga; I just want you all to share in the great art of Manga. The story line is much more developed then anime and the humor is greater as well. I'm still trying to understand why people don't read Manga…but I hope you do!)

Happy return to school and fare well on your exams! Goodness knows how much work I'll have to do to maintain a 70 average…see ya!!!


End file.
